beldinfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatars of the Gods
The gods of the multiverse each have a physical manifistation, called an Avatar. These avatars, though lesser in power to the god on its home plane, are still among the most powerful entities in existance. During the Winter Wars, several adventurers reported having crossed paths with the avatars of certain dieties, most notably Auril and Tymora. Many of these accounts were unvarified, though Auril's avatar was confirmed to have shown herself most frequently, especially during the sieges of Beldin. Avatars have shown thesmelves far less frequently since the end of the Winter Wars. Scholars argue whether this is simply because there is no longer any need, or because of the presence of weapons capable of slaying their mortal forms... The following is a listo f avatars that have supposedly been spotted by adventurers in the Kareyn Valley. *'Auril' The goddess of ice has maintained a centuries long hatred for the inhabitants of the kareyn Valley, due to their use of magic that keeps the valley from returning to its glacier form. Thousands upon thousands of her followers were involved in a series of brutal crusades- dubbed 'The Winter Wars' by the Kareyn's people- that aimed to destroy the arcane powers keeping the land warm. In total there were four such crusades. Each successive war saw Aurils avatar appearing more and more frequently. Initially this was as a a rally sign to her followers, but by the fourth war she became directly involved in several battles. The avatar in the Kareyn was finally slain by a party of Beldin knights a week before the end of the fourth war, marking a decisive blow against the aurrilite forces and marking the end of all the Winter Wars. Aurils avatar took on the appearance of a tall, pale skinned and white haired Uthgardt woman with icey blue eyes. Garbed in heavy crystaline armor, she was always surrounded by a blizzard, and wielded a mighty battle axe. *'Besheba' Tymora's influence in the Kareyn valley would inevitably lead to the intervention of Besheba on several occasions. At the least, she proved a conveniant answer to problems the valley's people could not explain. Her followers were rarely encountered, and reports on the avatar being present have been rare and vague in most cases. Those few who claim to have spotted her reported seeing a black stag. Little else has been said of her, and given her portfolio, there are especially few adventurers who would dare to look for her.... *'Shar' The goddess of darkness is rumored by some to be the guiding hand behind many of the valleys troubles. However, her agents- let alone her avatar- are rarely ever seen in the valley, and only infrequently directly involve themselves in any task, preffering to manipulate others into doing their deeds. At least two Beldin Knights claim to have encountered the avatar. One described her as a hooded woman wearing a mask, and only assosiated it with the avatar after the second knight claimed to have met the same woman, describing her behavior as identical to an abnormally tall, strikingly beutiful drow woman with several tatoo marks all over her body. *'Torm' Despite the turmoil of the valley- and frequent intervention of other dieties- Torm has only once been noted to have walked its pathways, though the legitmacy of this claim is suspect according to most, as the paladin who reported the sighting was later excomunicated from the clergy for blasphemous actions. *'Tymora' The most frequently seen of the avatars, Tymora held the city of Beldin in particular favor, and often appeared to adventurers who served the city to guide them on their quests. She took the form of a fair skinned halfling woman surrounded by glittering lights. Tymora has mysteriously not appeared in the valley since the events that led to the rise of Malark Lester as king of Beldin .